Kyou's Determination
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Kyou examines his feelings for Tohru and a new girl. Yuki+Tohru. Kyou+?.
1. Enter American

A/N: This story starts in 3rd person, but will later switch to Kyou's perspective.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I sure wish I did! :)  
  
BTW, Please R&R, it helps me keep the will to continue.  
  
A young girl stood in front of the principal's office. Taking a deep breath she steps inside, and speaks in broken Japanese sentences. "I am. transfer student. just arrived. What do?" Her eyebrows wrinkle in thought as the secretary looks at her puzzled for a moment, then seems to realize.  
  
"You can speak in English, Buronu-chan. I am fluent." She smiles encouragingly at the girl.  
  
"Ahh! Thank you. My Japanese isn't very good yet! I'm obviously the transfer student from America. My name is Riri Brown, Miss. What do I need to do?" Her nervousness disappeared and was replaced with a shining genuine smile.  
  
"Let me print out your schedule, and then I will call the President of your class, Yuki Sohma, to show you around school. Yuki is his first name," her voice is kind as she hands over the schedule. The secretary looks for a moment while Riri is reading her schedule. "Are you having any problems reading it?"  
  
"No, Ma'am. I can read just fine. I've just never had to practice speaking Japanese. However, kanji still presents a slight problem to me." Riri blushes, "It must seem odd that I transferred and I'm not fluent in the language."  
  
"Not at all. You're here to learn. Hold a moment." She holds down a button behind the counter, "Would Sohma Yuki please report to the office?" Releasing the button she turns back to me. "Do you know where you're staying yet?"  
  
Riri nodded shyly, "I'm staying in an extra room here at the school unless I find someplace I prefer."  
  
"That makes more sense that forcing you into a home. I think that you would be uncomfortable. However, you will need a tutor. See if you can find someone, or ask Yuki Sohma." Riri nodded.  
  
A knock on the door behind her caused Riri jump, and she exaggeratedly held her chest. Out of habit, she spoke in English, "Everybody's out to scare the living daylights out of me today. Sheesh." Yuki, or at least who she assumed was Yuki, smiled coldly at her.  
  
He spoke carefully and slowly in Japanese, "I am sorry to have startled you."  
  
"Riri Brown." Her voice seemed more distant. If he wanted to be cold, then two could play that game.  
  
"Boronu-san." A slight bow was inclined in her direction.  
  
The secretary coughed slightly to gain Yuki's attention. "Show her where all of her classes are, lunch, and help her adjust. She is staying at the school, so show her the bedroom near the infirmary." A practiced nod from Yuki answered her.  
  
"Let us go, Boronu-san. You will also need to be introduced to your teachers." Riri nodded. Nothing was going to be fun with him around. She could only hope that all Japanese weren't as cold as him, or else it was going to be a lonely year. A soft sigh escaped her lips.  
  
A few hours later she stood in line for lunch, abandoned by her guide until after lunch. She roughly pointed out what she wanted, realizing that she didn't even know what to call the different foods. She felt lost.  
  
Looking around with the plate of food, she realized how much she didn't know. Did students sit within classes, wherever they wanted, fustrated she went to the one area that seemed to be for everyone, outside.  
  
Smiles and laughter were everywhere as friends sat together. Finally, eyes scouring the ground, she found a tree in a corner that would serve as refuge. Sitting to eat, she stared at the food, and poked at it, but didn't eat it. Lonely and scared in this new place she didn't understand, she understood vague comments from students nearby.  
  
"That's the new transfer student? She's almost as weird as the Sohma, or even spark-girl, or the violent Yankee."  
  
"Look at her hair, it's almost blond. Have you ever seen brownish hair like that before? It looks dirty."  
  
Tears stung her eyes and she tried to ignore them. Suddenly, someone above her spoke, "Can we join you?" A young strong built girl, a blond she noticed, spoke roughly. It was barely understandable, a dialect she hadn't dealt with yet.  
  
"Hai. You are welcome." Riri smiled and put away her fears for the moment. It would be bad enough once the school was empty, but she was there alone.  
  
A dark haired girl, brown haired girl, and the blond girl sat around her. They introduced themselves.  
  
"Hanajima Saki." The dark haired one spoke ominously.  
  
"Uotani Ansa. Nice you meet you, Boronu-san." The blond one, no Uotani-san, greeted me.  
  
"My name's Honda Tohru. It's very nice to meet you. You're from America?" Riri nodded, startled by this girl's sudden enthusiasm when compared to the others.  
  
For the first time, despite fumbling words, Riri felt welcome. Her laughter rang out across the school yard, and caused everyone to look at her and smile for just a moment.  
  
During lunch, she did catch a glimpse of a group of boys looking her direction. A small, adorable blond boy, a tall black and white haired boy, Yuki, and. and orange haired boy. Something about him caused her to pause, and her heart to pound fiercely as she blushed. He'd been looking at her. 


	2. Red Eyes

A/N: This story starts in 3rd person, but will later switch to Kyou's perspective.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I sure wish I did! :)  
  
BTW, Please R&R, it helps me keep the will to continue.  
  
*At the school  
  
Riri watched all of the students file out of the building as she stood on the roof. Hating heights, it was unusual for her to be up here, but she just sat near the edge. For a moment, she thought she saw a pair of red eyes, belonging to a certain someone with orange hair glance up there. For no reason, she blushed and turned her eyes to Tohru.  
  
Tohru was waving bye to her friends and walking between the orange boy and Yuki. Riri made a mental note to ask his name tomorrow. She slowly stood and walked to her room.  
  
Riri sat down to study her textbooks. She knew it would be a struggle, but it would be worth it to study ahead. Since the language was so different and difficult, then she would have time to use a dictionary and learn the words before class.  
  
Hours later, exhausted, she used the girls PE showers, and went to rest.  
  
*At the Sohma house  
  
"Sohma-kun, don't you think that the new girl was nice?" Tohru looked at Yuki as they cleaned dishes together.  
  
"She was very polite, Honda-san. I didn't have a chance to get to know her." Tohru nodded.  
  
"You should talk to her. She tries very hard, but you can tell she's not used to speaking. Maybe you could help her?"  
  
Yuki shook his head, only to have to push his hair out of his face with wet hands, "That's not a good idea, Honda-san. She could find out our secret with one accident."  
  
"I would still like to invite her for a sleepover if that's alright." She smiled brightly.  
  
Yuki smiled, a true smile, "It's fine with me, but you'll also have to ask the others."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened to reveal Kyou. Kyou walked to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed the carton of milk and took a long swig. Then he looked long and purposely at Yuki and Tohru, "What's the American girl's name?"  
  
Startled Yuki answers, "Riri Brown."  
  
"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. Her Japanese needs work." Shoving the carton back into the fridge, which really seemed like an excuse to ask the question, he turns and leaves. A few moments later, sounds are heard on the roof.  
  
Yuki turned to Tohru, "Did he just say that?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, he did. Even Hana-chan said there was something different about her. She said she needed friends." He nodded.  
  
*Next day  
  
"Yuki, would you please ask Riri Brown about her trip fees? Everything else has been paid for."  
  
"Of course, Principal-san. Does she have to pay for trip fees out of pocket?" The principal nodded.  
  
The calm Yuki thought for a moment, "What should I do if she doesn't have the money yet?"  
  
"Give her as long as possible. If she can't pay then she just doesn't go on the trip. She may have already paid, so please try to be polite." Yuki bowed and leaves the office.  
  
Riri sat through classes all day sitting through classes. Lunch was fun, but she always felt like someone was watching her. It was very unnerving. Again, she stood on the roof and the same pair of red eyes passed over her. Only this time, the boy stopped as well. Tohru paused as he said something, then bowed and continued on.  
  
The boy, who still had no name, walked back towards the school. 


	3. A walk

A/N: Starting from here on, the story will be told from Kyou's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I sure wish I did! :)  
  
BTW, Please R&R, it helps me keep the will to continue.  
  
I started back towards the school after telling Tohru I'd see her at dinner. Yuki was still at a meeting in the school. Something drew me to this strange American girl, and I wanted to know what it was.  
  
She blushed more than Tohru anytime she looks at me. Perhaps she feels it to. It's as if something needs to be said between us, or maybe I just feel she needs a friend. My feet carry me fully into the building and up the stairs.  
  
She was always on the roof. Her eyes spoke of loneliness and pain, a feeling so strong I'd only seen it in the Sohma. Despite the open area, it was like she thought the roof would hide her.  
  
Finally, I realized that while I was thinking and guessing about this girl, I'd made it to the door to the roof. Slowly, I opened it. I felt as if I should be careful not to scare the girl, Riri.  
  
A breathless phrase in English escaped her lips as she turned to face me, "You're here." The wind blew her short brown hair into a mess, and startled green eyes shined with unshed tears.  
  
Why would she being crying? "Daijoubu-ka?" She nodded and I felt a knot in my heart release. "Would you like to go for a walk? You looked like you could use someone around. The school's pretty creepy at night."  
  
She laughed and replied in Japanese, "A walk would be nice. And it's more than creepy." She wrinkles her nose cutely in disgust. Did I just think cute?  
  
Gruffly, afraid for myself, I change my attitude, "Well, come on then. I'm Sohma Kyou."  
  
For a moment, she seems confused, and then she just smiles. "Hai, demo where are going?"  
  
I think for a moment, watching her irritatedly brush her skirt down. "I'll show you the market. Tohru wants to invite you for a sleepover one night."  
  
She smiles, "I know. Tohru's very kind. Not everyone is." A dark look hovers over her face for a moment, but disappears just as quickly.  
  
I pause in our walking, "Is something wrong?" A smile, as fake as any of Yuki's, appeared on her lips.  
  
"Of course not. Let's continue." I feel anger building. It was similar to my anger towards Yuki when he tries to hide his feelings. He likes Tohru, but still hasn't told her, and until then she's going to be oblivious to his feelings.  
  
I turn towards her and thrust my hands onto her shoulders to keep her at a distance. "Wrong answer. Someone in your past hurt you. Who? How? You can't make friends by hiding your feelings!" My voice raised in anger unintentionally and I saw her flinch. "Listen, I'm sorry. I don't even know you, but I want to help. Without knowing the problem, I can't help you. Please." My voice sounded rough even to me.  
  
She sighs and starts to turn away. I quickly turn her back towards me, and put a hand under her chin to force her to look into my eyes. "You have to face your fears, not turn away and hope that by not seeing it won't happen."  
  
I could see her swallow nervously, and even that was cute. Somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew I was falling for a girl I barely knew. Yet, it felt like I'd always known her.  
  
"My mother died when I was born. My father was a drunk and beat me. I told the police, and they took me away. It was very hard for me. He was still my father. They put me in a foster home, but even they didn't care. I turned eighteen during this last summer, and I chose to spend my last school year here, away from the memories. A friend paid for school, gave me a little extra money for trips. It's still hard. I don't know anyone. I feel as if they don't like me because I'm different." Her lips trembled, and eyes filled with tears.  
  
My fingers gently brush the tears away. "I like you because you are different, and so do others. If someone doesn't like you, then it's because they're stupid." Gruffly, I let go of her. "It's getting late, and I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I'd let a girl, a stranger, affect my feelings in ways that even Tohru had.  
  
A soft voice follows me into dusk and into my dreams, "Thank you, Kyou- kun." 


	4. Sleepover

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I sure wish I did! :)  
  
BTW, Please R&R, it helps me keep the will to continue.  
  
A few weeks later Kyou found himself up on the roof when he heard a familiar voice. "Thank you for inviting me to sleep over, Tohru-chan. I am very honored."  
  
Kyou quickly stared over the edge. Two familiar brown heads were below. "Hello, Shigure, Kyou! I brought home a guest!"  
  
Leaping down into my room and down the stairs I skid to a stop in front of Riri. Her hand was poised to push me to the side as she started to sidestep. "Oh, you stopped, I wasn't sure for a moment if you would." She smiled teasingly. "I guess we owe the luck to our cat like reflexes."  
  
Behind her Shigure stopped for a moment and stared, then smiled at me. "Ah, a pretty high school girl, what's your name?"  
  
"Riri Brown, Sohma-san."  
  
"Call me Uncle Shigure." THUD. My fist firmly connected with the top of his head.  
  
"Stop. Now." I could feel myself trembling with anger, which disappeared when I heard a squeaky laugh. Wow. She sounded like a squeak toy when she laughs. Blinking. I suddenly realized that she wasn't offended in the slightest bit by any of this. She thought it was very similar to American ways.  
  
She wasn't wearing a school uniform for the first time I could remember. A tank top and shorts sure didn't cover much, but she didn't seem to think anything about it. I mumble, "No wonder Shigure was jumping all over this one. Skimpy American clothing."  
  
She turned towards me, "Normal American clothing that I'm starting, just starting to grow out of." She stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I laugh at her antics, and suddenly I realize Tohru is feeling my forehead.  
  
"Are you okay, Kyou-kun? You didn't answer Yuki's challenge." I smile at her and take her hand from my wrist.  
  
"There's more important things than Yuki's challenge today." I smile at Riri, who blushes.  
  
I glance at Yuki to notice he's smiling at me. He speaks, "Would you mind making some rice balls for us? I think that we should let Honda-san show Boronu-san around, and let them have some fun." I took the hint.  
  
I came out a few minutes later to an empty room except for Yuki. I handed him a rice ball. "You haven't fought for a while. You also seem happier."  
  
I incline my head, "Hai. I don't feel the need to fight. Even Kagura doesn't bother me. But."  
  
"But you're not sure how to tell her about your feelings." I shake my head, looking at the composed Yuki.  
  
"I know how to tell her, but I don't know how she'll take it. She'll always be my best friend."  
  
"If you truly feel the same for this girl as I do for Tohru, you still have much to worry about. Akito might have accepted Tohru for now, but he might not be so kind this time. How she will react to the secret, or your true form."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Yuki. I worry about those things everything night, but even though I feel I shouldn't. I think she'll accept me. She did tell me one odd thing though, she said her pet cats were almost like her best friends. She even talked to them." I run my hands through my hair, "Now, I'm spouting off random stuff just like you do about Tohru. Pretty bad, isn't it?"  
  
Yuki smiled playfully, "Absolutely awful, baka neko."  
  
"Goodnight, kuso nezumi. Plan to tell Tohru soon, or else she'll figure it out herself."  
  
Yuki smiled at my gruff, but well meant comment.  
  
The weeks that passed had this same sort of companionship, somehow Riri had changed me, and it had affected everyone. I still shouted and argued, but I can't remember the last time that I truly fought with Yuki. At least Tohru and Shigure are happy about it. I still need to tell Kagura, but I guess I'll wait until I'm sure of my feelings. After all, didn't I still like Tohru? 


	5. Meeting

A/N: Please don't hate me for putting Kyou with someone else. He's my favorite character and I absolutely love the idea of him and Tohru together, but this fic just jumped into my head. Please R&R. Let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I sure wish I did! (  
I stared up at the sky as a million questions rattled through my head. Will I ever be accepted? Can I ever beat the nezumi? How do I feel about Tohru? Why does she confuse me so much? My cheeks burn when she speaks to me. One moment I try to be harsh and keep her away from me, away from my pain, then she's right there as if she knows exactly what I'm thinking. What about that new girl that I met at school? Why did I invite her over to dinner? If I liked Tohru, then surely I wouldn't have done that. Yet, that girl was so pretty, and so. I can't describe it, but she reminded me of myself.  
  
Knock, knock. I look over the edge of the roof, and I nearly fall off. She's here already! The door opens and I just watch her for a moment as the door opens. It's Tohru. I look at this girl, what was her name, Riri- san. Her short brown hair brushes the top of her ears, and her blue jeans and loose button up shirt looks good on her. She wears the boy's uniform to school. I'm not sure why, but it looks good on her.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Sohma house!" I watch a slight blush appear on Riri's cheeks and she suddenly seems very shy. She even speaks softer. She's so very polite and kind in public, but I had seen the spark, the life, and the fire once when someone had said something mean about her uniform. She had slapped him and left.  
  
"Yes. Hello. Is Kyou-san home?" I watched her scuff the ground with her tennis shoes and look around warily.  
  
"Yes, he's upstairs on the roof. He likes to look at the sky." She smiles. "Will you be staying for dinner?" Riri looks uncertain for a moment.  
  
"He didn't tell me that it would be during your dinner. I wouldn't wish to intrude." Her lips pucker in thought and annoyance.  
  
I call down to her, "Please! Stay for dinner! I'd like to introduce you to everyone." She looks up and smiles. While softly blushing she nods enthusiastically.  
  
"I would love to then! How'd you get up there? Can I get up there?" Her voice raised to a childish sing-song.  
  
I nodded. "Ask Honda-san and she'll tell you."  
  
The sounds become muffled and I lay back down and wait. I hear the nezumi yell and a sharp voice back, and then things are quiet again. Yet, for a moment I can't place the sharp voice. Tohru would never raise her voice to Yuki, and Shigure would never think to. So, Riri said something to him. It was something that managed to quiet him even.  
  
Clank, clank. She pulls herself onto the roof. "Why did you invite me here, Kyou-kun? You don't seem like the type to invite random girls home. In fact, besides Tohru, both you and Yuki avoid them. I don't think that you dislike girls, but perhaps their attitudes. It just seems like you had something on your mind when you invited me here. I have been known to be wrong, though." She falls back, ungracefully, to lie down on the ceiling. I hear the nezumi call up for us to be quiet.  
  
I think for a moment. "I wanted your company. You seem.I don't know." I growl softly in frustration. She sits up worriedly.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I shake my head.  
  
"I don't know why I invited you here. I just want to get to know you." She blushes again. That's something that she never does at school. She's just so adorable. Wait. Did I just think that?!  
  
"Dinner's ready!" I hear Honda-san call from below. Quickly and without thinking I jump off the roof to the ground, 2 stories. I glance up to see Riri standing and looking over the edge. She looks around, and walks to the ladder. I wonder if she thought that was strange.  
  
I walk inside to see her coming down the stairs. She punches me in the arm, "You could hurt yourself doing that! Don't worry me!" She smiles while she speaks, so I know she's not too worried.  
  
The table is already set and I put her between Yuki and me. She begins to get up to help Tohru when she comes in, but I hold her down when I see Yuki getting up.  
  
"What was all that noise for bakaneko?" Yuki complained.  
  
"That noise was me, Yuki. If you have a problem, then speak to me." Riri softly growled next to me. He had obviously said something that had offended her already. "I already know what you think of the rumors of my past, Baka Prince, and if you wish to say something then I will deal with it. My family, or lack of, is none of your business. I don't exactly see your mom and dad either. I just don't have any family to send me money. The stupid school trip is paid for. Now leave me alone." I saw bitterness in her green eyes, and tears made them sparkle.  
  
I couldn't help it. I brushed my hand against her cheek. "Shh. It's all right. He just forgets that sometimes people have circumstances that they can't help. He didn't mean it. Even Tohru has problems, and we all do here. You're not alone." I knew everyone was staring at us in shock.  
  
She suddenly begins sobbing and pulls me into her arms, and doesn't even seem phased when I turn into a cat. In fact, she pulls me against her cheek and cradles me gently. Everyone waits for things to quiet down, and soon her sobs turn to sniffles. I ignore my wet fur and lick her cheek. I purr softly. She sets me in her lap.  
  
I hear a soft purr from her as she smiles. "Thank you, Kyou-kun."  
  
Yuki quickly distracts her while I move and Tohru gets my clothes. "I'm sorry, Riri. I didn't realize. Bakaneko was right. Are you alright now?" She nods and as I change back she stops moving and waits until I'm changed to turn around. She smiles.  
  
"You're an adorable kitten. Can I know what caused it so that I won't do it accidentally?" She seems so happy, but I know that I need to tell her, that she could have her memory erased and who knows what else. I tell her the Sohma secret. She nods sagely. "Understandable and worth it."  
  
I feel my heart pound like crazy. "It's not worth it. You should get out of hear while you can."  
  
I feel her head lay again my chest, her hands behind her, as she speaks softly, "No." I look at her in shock and just hold her. "Everyone needs love." She looks away, and I stop her with my hand.  
  
"What are you saying?" I ask gruffly.  
  
"I like you. No, I love you. During all the time that I've known you at school and talked you, I've loved you, but I've never thought that you cared. I thought. I thought that I wasn't worth it."  
  
"Baka.I wrap my arms around her. Aishiteru." My voice is soft, but still carries to the others that I just know remember are there. I blush and look up and begin laughing. Shigure is acting stupid, Tohru looks totally in awe, and Yuki is in shock. "Shall we eat?" Everyone quickly settles down to eat, and for a while we forget the incident where my walls broke down and I was normal.  
  
Soon, like everything, the evening ends and she leaves. I shut the door after her and hop up to the ceiling where I watch her leave. I see her wave and I wave back. Sadly, and slowly I got back downstairs to where Yuki was waiting.  
  
"You know Akito will find out, and then what will you do?" He honestly looked concerned.  
  
"I'll protect her and give my life for her if need be. He will not touch her." I growl determinedly.  
  
"He doesn't need to touch her to hurt her. Keep her safe, bakaneko." I nod, and refuse to acknowledge his off-handed gibe.  
  
"I will, just like you will keep Tohru safe." He smiles bitterly.  
  
"Let all of us be strong then." I nod and turn away to walk up to my room. I hope that we will be strong enough to protect the ones we love. Akito will be hard to face.  
  
Please R&R. Did I keep in character? I haven't seen all the series yet, but I do know the general plot line. Should I continue this, fix something? I'm always welcome to suggestions on this fic or new ones that I could write. Thanks! 


	6. Akito

A/N: Please don't hate me for putting Kyou with someone else. He's my favorite character and I absolutely love the idea of him and Tohru together, but this fic just jumped into my head. Please R&R. Let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I sure wish I did! :)  
  
BTW, Please R&R, it helps me keep the will to continue.  
  
I hear Yuki, "Bakaneko, Honda-san sent me to get you! Time for school." I leap off the roof with my book bag. I look at Tohru's startled face.  
  
Guilt feeds my voice, "Sorry," Tohru smiles happily, while Yuki nods grudging acceptance of the apology. "Let's go." Only today, I don't feel any need to take her hand as we walk.  
  
School is a boring place, but full of interesting people. For example: the Yankee and spark-girl are very interesting. Not even they can compare to the shy American girl staring out the window. She seems so lonely. Something about her cries out as a kindred spirit, even more so than Hana or Uo. I see her glance my direction and blush again.  
  
After class, I begin to walk over to her for a few minutes before lunch officially begins. I feel slightly nervous, but I'm not sure why. I talked to her last night. Then, I hear it.  
  
"That American girl is strange and stupid. I tried talking to her and she ignored me."  
  
"I heard that she was into girls. That's why she doesn't talk to guys."  
  
That was it. I'd heard enough. I stalk over, and I can feel her eyes on me suddenly, "Perhaps, she couldn't understand you. The girls are purposely speaking slower so she can understand. You really shouldn't jump to conclusions. The next one I hear will find you out that window." I slam my hand on his desk for emphasis.  
  
"Cool off, cat friend! We didn't mean to offend you." They chorused. They quickly left for lunch.  
  
I look over at Riri as she stares at me, as if trying to decipher what I said still. I glance over at Yuki as they head for lunch with Uo and Hana. He smiles and nods. Then, I see him stop with terror written on his face as he backs away.  
  
That means. Oh crud! I see Akito walk in. We were the only ones left in the classroom. Hatori was close behind. "So. what do we have here? A mangy cat, my special rat, a stupid rice ball. oh, and who's this prize?"  
  
She stands up, oblivious to the fear and hatred in the air. "Riri Brown, honored sir." Words of respect were twisted into words of sarcasm and bitterness as she spoke. Akito's lips pulled back in a sneer.  
  
"Hatori, I like her. Give her everything she needs. I will let the cat keep her."  
  
"I am no one's to keep." Her voice firmly cut off Akito's. His eyes flashed with anger as he turned back towards her.  
  
"Yet, you don't know where you belong. You were." A slap resounded across the room. Her body was tensed with rage.  
  
"It is none. of. your. business. what has happened to me. I will give you this though, you've done your homework. Now go do something useful that even you can do, leave. me. ALONE!" A brutal kicked snapped at his shin causing him to fall back in shock.  
  
Of course, Akito wasn't the only one in shock. However, I recognized that glint in his eyes as Hatori righted him. "She comes with us. NOW!" Hatori, refusing to answer, started to grab her arm.  
  
He found mine in the way, "No." My voice was soft but firm.  
  
"Fine then. I'll take her from you. Hatori, erase her memories. all of them." She turned towards Akito and walked to him.  
  
"Brave words, Akito, but they don't scare me. Let me forget, let me rest, and you'd be doing me a favor. Don't you want me to suffer, Akito? Knowing that I can be close to some one, but never close enough: to know that I might not be able to hold my own children? I'm strong, Akito, but leave koneko and me to our own painful lives. I only ask that we be accepted into the family, despite what will be said."  
  
I was surprised when he calmly nodded, as if he'd seen something important in the blue depth of her sincere eyes. "Let's go, Hatori. Make sure that she and the cat have everything they want; money is no object. Do the same for the rat and Tohru, they're under her protection." Hatori nodded.  
  
Hatori paused at the door as he was leaving, "I'm coming over tonight. Momiji, Haru, and Ayame will accompany me. Riri, your attendance is required." Then, as if nothing had happened he turned and left.  
  
Slowly, and blinkingly, Riri turns to me with her face flushed and confused. It was a very cute expression, "Who was that? What just happened? And who's coming over? What's going on?" Her voice softly whined in a cute, although pitiful way. I smile and ruffle her hair. Some things will never change.  
  
Somehow, I know that this isn't the only bridge we'll have to pass. Akito will be back, and there will be other problems, but for the moment we don't have anything to worry about.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Hatsuharu Sohma: I wanted to let you know that I took your review seriously, and spent all of this morning trying to add some back-story. If it needs some work, then let me know and I'll do it. 


End file.
